KIM JAEJOONG & KIM YOUNGWOONG
by jejetoiunamae
Summary: "A-apa yang kau lihat?" Gugup Yunho membelakangi Jaejoong/"Wahh.. Bokongmu indah Yunnie. Tapi tetap saja lebih indah bokongku!" Ledek Jaejoong dengan senyuman nakalnya/"Mwo?" Kaget Yunho sambil membalikan tubuhnya kembali ke arah Jaejoong dan tanpa Yunho sadari dirinya lupa menutupi kejantanan besarnya dengan tangannya seperti tadi/ Yunjae, Mpreg, OOC, Typos, BL Yaoi, RnR juseyo
1. Chapter 1

**Title : ****Kim Jaejoong & Kim Youngwoong**

**Pairing : Yun****hoJaejoong - YunhoYoungwoong**

**Other Cast : Park Yoochun****, Kim junsu, Shim Changmin**

**Rating : ****M**

**Genre : Romance, ****humor (?)**

**Author : jejetoiunamae**

**Disclaimer : YunJaeYooSuMin milik Cassiopeia**

**Warning : YAOI, BOYS LOVE, Typo(s) bertebaran, Ejaan tidak sempurna, Alur berantakan.**

Annyeong.. Saya bawa ff baru lagi ni. Silahkan di nikmati jika berkenan hehe

Yang tidak suka atau merasa jijik dengan Yaoi, BL, BOY x BOY lebih baik menjauh. Karena saya cinta damai. Dan tolong jangan copas sembarangan my ff. Terimakasih ^^

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Mina. Happy reading :)

~Chapter 1~

**Kim Jaejoong & Kim Youngwoong**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja muda berperawakan tinggi, tegap dan pemilik kulit tan yang sekarang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai macam dokumen yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya merupakan seorang Direktur muda pewaris Jung's Group. Karena sudah di tinggal pergi kedua orang tuanya sedari kecil, Direktur muda itu hanya tinggal berdua dengan sang Harabeoji. Dan Harabeoji nya mempercayai cucunya itu sebagai Direktur untuk mengambil alih semua bisnis yang selama ini telah berhasil di kelolanya.

Selang beberapa menit terdengar suara handphone berdering yang berasal dari Direktur muda itu. Setelah melihat sebuah nama yang tercetak jelas di layar handphone nya Direktur muda itu buru-buru mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo."

"..."

"Ye Harabeoji. Tumben sekali menelfonku."

"..."

"Mwo? Siapa yang harus aku jemput?"

"..."

"Bukankah Harabeoji mengatakan mereka akan datang minggu depan kenapa tiba-tiba berubah hari ini?"

"..."

"Arraseo arraseo. Ye aku akan menjemputnya."

"..."

"Yeee aku akan segera menjemputnya."

"..."

Setelah menutup telefonnya Direktur muda yang bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu langsung saja memencet tombol intercom.

"Tiffany. Cepat ke ruanganku!"

Tidak sampai 5 menit sekretaris berambut panjang yang di panggil Tiffany tadi mengetuk pintu meminta izin masuk pada Direkturnya.

"Masuklah." Perintah Yunho.

Tiffany pun masuk ke ruangan Yunho lalu membungkuk memberi hormat. "Ne sajangnim. Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa lagi jadwalku hari ini?" Tanya Yunho dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Pukul 8 malam nanti akan ada makan malam bersama kolega dari Jepang." Jelasnya. Sebelumnya Tiffany mencoba membuka agendanya terlebih dahulu lalu segera memberi tahu jadwal Yunho untuk hari ini.

"Batalkan! Aku ada urusan mendadak yang mengharuskanku untuk pergi." Ungkap Yunho sambil berdiri mengambil jas hitamnya yang tergantung di sebelah kursinya lalu memakainya kembali.

"Baik sajangnim."

"Kau boleh keluar."

.

.

"Sebenarnya siapa mereka? Apa istemewanya mereka bagi Harabeoji? Hanya anak dari teman bisnis Harabeoji! Benar-benar merepotkanku! Aishhh.." Cibir Yunho.

Sedari tadi Yunho terus menunggu kedatangan anak dari teman bisnis Harabeoji nya. Yunho hanya menunggu! Tadi Yunho sempat membayar seseorang yang tidak di kenalnya untuk membantunya membentangkan sebuah papan bertuliskan "Jung's Group". Orang yang tidak di kenal Yunho itu masih setia berdiri di samping Yunho tapi tidak dengan Yunho. Sepertinya Yunho sudah mulai kesal dan resah karena terlalu lama menunggu. Ya terlalu lama mungin, sudah setengah jam berlalu "mereka" yang di tunggu Yunho belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Hah.. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke mobil saja." Gerutu Yunho pada dirinya sendiri lalu ingin melangkah pergi dari tempatnya tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara asing yang memanggilnya.

"Jung Yunho~sshi.." Panggilnya ceria. Karena panggilan itu Yunho pun berbalik bermaksud menoleh ke asal suara.

"..." Yunho hanya diam mematung setelah menatap kedua sosok indah di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar Yunho membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya dan tanpa berkedip sekali pun.

"Yunho~sshi.." Panggil nya lagi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah wajah Yunho.

"..." Yunho masih diam ternganga, sepertinya saliva dari mulut Yunho akan tumpah membanjiri bandara ini (?) Yunho benar-benar terpesona akan sosok kedua namja cantik di hadapannya itu. Kedua namja cantik itu memiliki wajah serupa, bentuk tubuh serupa, penampilan juga hampir serupa. Hanya saja yang berbeda potongan rambut keduanya, yang satu rambutnya sebatas bahu berwarna hitam kelam (jj di rising sun) sedangkan yang satunya lagi berambut almond tidak terlalu panjang di atas bahu (jj di konser mirotic).

"Yunho~sshi gwaenchana?" Sudah sepersekian si namja cantik mencoba membangunkan namja tampan di hadapannya yang sedari tadi hanya melongo tapi jawabannya tetap sama namja tampan itu masih saja belum kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana menyadarkannya." Akhirnya si namja cantik satunya lagi membuka suara. Namja cantik itu mendekat ke arah Yunho lalu tanpa ragu mengecup sekilas bibir kissable Yunho yang menurutnya sangat menggoda.

"Oh! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sadar Yunho terkejut sambil melangkah mundur agak menjauh dari kedua namja cantik di hadapannya.

"Benar kan. Aku berhasil." Bangganya sambil tersenyum puas.

"Wahh kau hebat Joongie." Puji si kembaran.

"Nu-nuguseyo?" Tanya Yunho terbata. Jujur saja Yunho masih bingung dengan kedatangan dua namja cantik di hadapanya itu.

"Kau tidak mengenali kami? Apa kau memang tidak menerima kedatangan kami? Pantas saja kau yang menyuruh orang itu untuk membentangkan papan nama sebagai tanda agar kami tahu. Kau jahat.." Marah namja cantik yang di panggil Joongie tadi.

"Iya kau jahat! Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Harabeoji!" Timpal namja cantik satunya lagi tidak lupa sambil memberikan tatapan sinisnya.

"M-mwo? Y-ya! Bukan begitu. Aku hanya... Hanya saja itu bukan gayaku! Tidak ada di kamus seorang Direktur sepertiku rela berdiri sambil membentangkan papan konyol itu menunggu kalian!" Sergah Yunho kesal.

"MWO?" Bentak kedua namja cantik itu tidak terima.

Karena bentakan dari kedua namja cantik di hadapannya itu Yunho berpura-pura tidak peduli malah menoleh ke arah lain. "Kau yang disana, kau boleh pergi." Usir Yunho pada orang yang tidak di kenal yang tadi membantunya.

"Kau benar-benar jahat! Aku kira kau bisa menjadi teman kami selagi kami berada di sini tapi ternyata. Tsk.. Dasar beruang gembul!" Omel namja cantik pemilik rambut hitam sebahu.

"Mworago?" Yunho menoleh sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi marahnya.

"Beruang gembul! Apa kau tuli!" Bentaknya.

"Aishhh.. Neo—" Baru saja Yunho mau berjalan mendekat ke arah si namja cantik yang mengatainya tadi tapi langkahnya harus terhenti karena kembarannya.

"Ya! Di mana mobilmu? Ppalli kajja!" Sekarang giliran namja cantik berambut almond yang membentaknya.

"N-nde?" Kaget Yunho. Jujur saja awalnya Yunho memang terpesona akan kedua sosok indah di hadapannya itu tapi lama kelamaan sosok indah itu menjadi sangat menyebalkan.

"Hah.. Aku rasa kau memang tuli." Cercanya.

"YA! Aku tidak tuli! Aishhh.." Marah Yunho makin menjadi.

"Kalau begitu cepat antarkan kami. Aku sudah sangat lelah ingin secepatnya beristirahat." Ocehnya..

"Aku juga sudah sangat lelah." Ujar kembarannya tak mau kalah.

Dan selagi kedua namja cantik itu ingin melesat pergi dari hadapan Yunho, tiba-tiba Yunho kembali bersuara. "Chakkaman. Aku belum tahu nama kalian?" Tanya Yunho.

"Masih ingat menanyakan nama kami!" Sontak kedua namja cantik itu berbalik dan salah satu dari keduanya mencoba membalas pertanyaan Yunho dengan sedikit kesal.

"Jawab saja."

"Aku Kim Jaejoong."

"Aku Kim Youngwoong."

"Ooh. A-aku Jung Yunho."

"Ye, kami sudah tahu. Ppalli!" Seusai berbicara Jaejoong langsung menggandeng tangan kembarannya Youngwoong untuk lebih dulu berjalan meninggalkan Yunho.

"Tsk.. Dasar dua uke menyebalkan! Geuman.. Koper ini, bukankah milik mereka. Kenapa meninggalkannya? Apa mereka menyuruhku membawakannya! Aishhh jinjja.." Akhirnya Yunho menyusul kedua uke yang katanya menyebalkan itu sambil bersusah payah menyeret kedua koper milik kedua uke cantik itu tidak lupa dengan sumpah serapah yang terus keluar dari bibir hatinya.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain. Di rumah mewah nan megah bak istana itu, tampak seorang namja lanjut usia yang sedang duduk di pinggiran kolam ikan terus saja bergumam sendiri tidak jelas.

"Aigooo.. Kenapa mereka lama sekali eoh? Handphone Yunho juga tidak aktif. Bukankah seharusnya setengah jam yang lalu mereka sudah sampai. Tapi sudah hampir malam begini mereka belum juga muncul. Apa mereka jalan-jalan dulu? Lalu tanpa mengajakku? Dasar cucuku itu memang kurang ajar! Awas saja pulang nanti akan aku beri pelajaran!" Marah Harabeoji.

#Flash Back#

"Kenapa jadi tiba-tiba berubah hari ini yaa. Tapi tidak masalah, bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik." Ujar Harabeoji sambil tersenyum sumringah.

Langsung saja Harabeoji mengambil gagang telefon lalu mencoba menghubungi cucunya Yunho untuk memberi kabar.

"..."

"Yunho~ah.."

"..."

"Dasar cucu kurang ajar! Ya! Yunho~ah. Hari ini kau harus menjemput mereka."

"..."

"Anak teman bisnisku. Hari ini mereka tiba di seoul."

"..."

"Mana aku tahu. Tadi dia baru saja menghubungiku. Dia bilang sudah beberapa jam keberangkatan anaknya mungkin satu jam lagi sampai. Kau jemput sekarang."

"..."

"Jemput sekarang juga!"

"..."

"Baiklah. Harabeoji menunggu kalian."

#Flash Back End#

**YUNHO POV**

Sekarang aku sedang menyetir mobil menuju rumah Harabeoji. Sedari masuk ke dalam mobil tadi kedua namja cantik itu masih saja tidak mengeluarkan suaranya seperti sebelumnya. 'Baguslah! Diam begini lebih baik!', batinku lega. Sesekali aku mencuri-curi pandang menatap Jaejoong yang duduk di kursi tepat di sampingku. Kadang aku melihat ke depan ke arah jalan, kadang aku melihat ke samping ke arah Jaejoong. Tentunya tanpa di sadari Jaejoong.

Aku akui Jaejoong memang mempesona, bahkan sangat sempurna. Lalu aku mencoba melirik ke arah sepion yang ada di dalam mobilku, aku memperhatikan Youngwoong yang sedang duduk manis sambil menatap keluar jendela. Bukan hanya Jaejoong saja, tapi kembarannya Youngwoong tidak kalah sempurna. Kedua namja cantik itu memang benar-benar mirip. Rambut halusnya aku bisa merasakan walaupun tanpa menyentuhnya, aroma wangi tubuhnya aku bisa menciumnya, kulit putih susunya, mata bulat indahnya, hidung mancungnya dan bibir cherry yang merekah.

'Gluk..' Dengan sulit aku menelan salivaku. Oh god! Hanya memikirkan itu saja gairahku sudah di puncak. Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Youngwoong kalian benar-benar berhasil menggodaku.

'Andwae! Andwae! Aku masih normal! Ya aku masih normal! Aku masih menikmati adanya wanita di hidupku ini. Tapi kenapa aku bisa seperti ini? Hanya dengan memikirkan kedua namja cantik ini aku bisaa... Andwae!', batinku berontak (?)

"Joongie. Lihatlah Yunho terus memperhatikanmu." Adu Youngwoong pada Jaejoong. Sial! Ternyata Youngwoong menyadari kalau aku sedang memperhatikan Jaejoong.

"Biarkan saja. Mungkin Yunnie menyukaiku." Dengan cepat Jaejoong menoleh ke arahku. Dan berbicara begitu percaya diri sambil tersenyum menggodaku. Seketika darahku berdesir sangat cepat karena senyumannya itu. Aku merasa ada maksud tertentu di balik senyumannya itu? Dan benar saja aku mulai mengalami rangsangan karena ulah nakalnya!

"Y-Yunnie?" Aku mencoba memberi pertanyaan kecil (?) untuk menyembunyikan kegugupanku. 'Yunnie..' Ya, di pikir-pikir terdengar manis juga panggilan yang di berikan Jaejoong untukku.

"Heemm Yunnie." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengganguk lucu.

"A-apa yang kalian bicarakan! A-aku t-tidak memperhatikanmu!" Sanggahku beralasan. Aku masih berbicara tanpa menatap keduanya dengan cara membuang muka menatap lurus ke arah jalan. Sebisa mungkin aku menjauhi kontak mata dari kedua namja cantik yang membuatku terangsang hanya karena ulahnya yang menggodaku.

"Geotjimal. Aku juga merasa sedari tadi kau terus memperhatikanku. Wae? Apa kau mau aku menciummu lagi Yunnie?" Wahh kali ini aku sungguh mati rasa pada sikap Jaejoong yang semakin genit bak wanita malam (?). Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa Jaejoong sedang kembali menggodaku?

"Nde?" Kagetku tercengang.

"Woongie mari kita berikan ciuman perkenalan pada Yunnie." Ajak Jaejoong pada kembarannya. Gila! Benarkah yang di katakan Jaejoong? Apa Jaejoong akan menciumku lagi?

"Oh.. Woongie juga ingin merasakan bibir Yunnie yang tebal (?) menggoda itu." Aku bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Youngwoong barusan. Dan tanpa aba-aba dari siapapun, Jaejoong maupun Youngwoong mencoba mendekatiku. Lalu dengan segera aku menghentikan laju mobilku karena terkejut dengan apa yang akan di lakukan kedua namja cantik yang sedang menggodaku itu.

"Y-YA! STOP!" Bentakku sambil mencoba mundur takut-takut sampai terbentur pintu mobil.

"Yunnieee apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa ngerem mendadak?" Omel Jaejoong.

"Apa kau sengaja mau membunuh kami?" Bentak Youngwoog.

"Bukan begitu. Kalian duluan yang mulai. Kenapa tadi kalian seolah mendekat ingin menerkamku eoh?" Geramku.

"Kami hanya bergurau! Dasar kau ini!" Marah Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Oh god! Bibir itu! Sexy! Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mencoba menggodaku dan kali ini dengan bibirnya. Sungguh Jaejoong terlihat sexy dengan bibirnya yang di pout seperti itu.

"Itu tidak lucu! Lihat kan aku sedang menyetir jadi jangan mencoba menggangguku! Arraseo!" Tegasku berpura-pura marah menyembunyikan kegugupanku.

"ARRASEO!" Bentak kedua namja cantik kembar itu akhirnya lalu sama-sama membuang muka kesal menatap keluar jendela.

Ya tuhan apa aku sedang bermimpi? Apa dua makhluk yang sedang bersamaku ini benar-benar namja? Aku tidak yakin! Wajah, sikap dan perilakunya sangat bertolak belakang jika memang benar mereka berdua namja. Kenapa kau bisa menciptakan dua makhluk sempurna ini untukku? Apa? Untukku? Ya sepertinya..

.

.

Sampainya aku, Jaejoong dan Youngwoong di rumah Harabeoji. Aku mempersilahkan Jaejoong dan Youngwoong agar duduk dulu di ruang tengah menunggu aku yang akan memanggil Harabeoji.

Kira-kira 10 menit aku meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Youngwoong akhirnya aku kembali bersama Harabeoji. Setelah Jaejoong dan Youngwoong melihat kedatangan Harabeoji kedua namja cantik itu langsung menghambur memeluk Harabeoji. Sedangkan aku hanya berdiri diam merasa tidak di pedulikan mereka.

"Harabeoji.." Riang kedua namja cantik kembar itu sambil berlari memeluk Harabeoji. Sepertinya tanpa aku ketahui Harabeoji sangat dekat dengan Jaejoong dan Youngwoong.

"Ne Joongie, Woongie.." Balas Harabeoji memeluk keduanya.

"Harabeoji lama tidak bertemu." Ujar Jaejoong lebih dulu setelah melepaskan pelukannya sambil tersenyum.

"Harabeoji bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Youngwoong.

"Ah ne. Syukur lah Harabeoji masih sehat di umur yang sudah sangat tua ini." Jawab Harabeoji dengan senyumannya juga.

"Ani. Harabeoji tidak terlihat tua ko. Masih tampak muda.." Ungkap Youngwoong menegaskan.

"Gudae.. Joongie juga merasa sama seperti Woongie. Harabeoji tidak terlihat tua, masih tampak muda.." Aku hanya menahan tawa melihat sikap kedua uke di hadapanku. Mereka berdua sangat lucu, ketika yang satu berbicara yang satunya lagi ikut berbicara juga. Aku baru menemukan ada kembaran yang sungguh akrab seperti itu.

"Hahaha.. Kalian berdua ini bisa saja. Aaa.. Apa kalian tidak merindukanku? Aku sangat merindukan kalian." Harabeoji tertawa sekilas dan berbicara masih dengan senyuman yang terulas dari bibirnya. Sebenarnya di sini siapa yang cucunya si? Aku atau mereka berdua? Aku saja yang cucunya tidak pernah di perlakukan begitu.

"Geurom.. Kami sangat merindukan Harabeoji.. Ya kan Woongie..." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menoleh sekilas ke arah Youngwoong.

"Heemmm. Aku dan Joongie sangat merindukan Harabeoji." Jelas Youngwoong sambil mengangguk tersenyum.

**YUNHO POV END**

Selesainya mereka makan malam dan mengobrol. Namja lanjut usia yang di panggil Harabeoji itu mengajak yang lainnya berpindah ke ruang tengah untuk meminum teh bersama. Sebenarnya sedari tadi kehadiran Yunho di sini tidak penting karena dirinya sama sekali tidak di pedulikan alias tidak di ajak bergabung mengobrol bersama dengan Harabeoji, Jaejoong dan juga Youngwoong.

"Yunho~ah sebaiknya selama Jaejoong dan Youngwoong berada di seoul biarkan mereka berdua tinggal di apartemenmu. Lagi pula bisa lebih menghemat juga kan." Tiba-tiba Harabeoji menoleh dan mengejutkan Yunho akan usulnya itu.

"MWO?" Teriak Yunho terkejut.

"Aishhh.. Kau ini! Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu!" Omel Harabeoji.

"Mi-mianhae Harabeoji. Aku sedikit terkejut." Jelas Yunho salah tingkah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Harabeoji.. Sepertinya Yunho keberatan. Bagaimana kalau kami mencari penginapan sendiri saja." Sanggah Jaejoong memperlihatkan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Andwae! Kalian tetap harus tinggal di apartemen Yunho! Arraseo!" Tegas Harabeoji lalu menoleh menatap Yunho dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Gundae Harabeoji—" Ujar Jaejoong terputus.

"Jung Yunho!" Bentak Harabeoji masih dengan tatapan sedingin es (?)

"Ye Harabeoji." Ujar Yunho akhirnya lalu segera berpaling menoleh si kembar. "Kalian berdua untuk sementara tinggal saja di apartemenku." Tawar Yunho pasrah.

"Ya! Sopan sedikit!" Marah Harabeoji.

Akhirnya Yunho mencoba tersenyum lepas pada si kembar. "Jaejoongie dan Youngwoongie untuk sementara kalian bisa tinggal di apartemenku." Ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh kah?" Kali ini giliran Youngwoong yang angkat bicara.

"Tentu saja boleh." Jawab Yunho sekenanya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Jaejoong dan Youngwoong serempak.

"Harabeoji.. Tapi kenapa tidak tinggal di sini saja bukankah rumah ini jauh lebih luas dan mewah di bandingan apartemenku?" Sergah Yunho memberi alasan.

"Geunyang.. Ada alasannya aku meminta Jaejoong dan Youngwoong untuk tinggal di apartemenmu, karena jika mereka membutuhkan sesuatu ada kau yang siap membantu. Sedangkan aku apa yang bisa aku bantu untuk mereka eoh? Jangankan pergi keluar, berjalan saja sudah sangat sulit untukku." Yunho pun hanya tersenyum hambar mendengar penuturan Harabeoji nya itu.

.

.

"Wahh ini apartemenmu?" Tanya Youngwoong setelah masuk ke dalam apartemen Yunho. Ya, sudah beberapa menit yang lalu mereka tiba di apartemen Yunho.

"Ne." Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Bagus dan luas sekali." Ungkap Jaejoong sambil masuk lebih ke dalam memperhatikan seluk beluk apartemen Yunho.

"Ikut aku, aku akan menunjukkan kamar kalian." Ajak Yunho malas. Jujur saja Yunho sungguh kesal dengan usul Harabeoji nya ini. Bukankah dengan begini si kembar Jaejoong dan Youngwoong akan lebih leluasa menggoda Yunho.

"Yunnieeeee.." Tiba-tiba langkah Yunho terhenti karena rengekan dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong berbicara sambil bergelayut (?) manja di lengan Yunho.

"M-mwo?" Dengan sadar Yunho merasakan tubuhnya mulai bereaksi. Hanya dengan sentuhan Jaejoong ditangannya Yunho langsung panas dingin dan gugup.

"Kenapa kita tidak tidur bertiga dalam satu kamar saja." Ucap Jaejoong asal menggoda Yunho dan semakin menggoyang-goyangkan gelayutannya (?) yang bertengger di lengan kekar Yunho.

"Dalam satu ranjang juga." Tambah Youngwoong ikut menggoda.

"M-mwo?" Kaget Yunho dengan nafas tercekat. Entah Jaejoong maupun Youngwoong menyadarinya atau tidak Yunho sedang mencoba menyembunyikan peluh yang sudah sangat membasahi pelipis sampai lehernya.

"Wae? Apa kau tidak mau?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibir cherry nya.

"Le-lepaskan tanganmu! D-di sini ma-masih banyak kamar yang tersisa untuk kalian, jadi untuk apa kita tidur satu kamar dan satu ranjang!" Tegas Yunho tetap mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Kau tidak asik Yunnie.." Rajuk Jaejoong semakin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ber-berhenti memanyunkan bibirmu seperti itu!" Bentak Yunho tidak tahan.

"Wae? Apa kau tidak tahan dengan bibirku jika seperti ini?" Jaejoong lebih menempelkan dirinya yang berhadapan dengan Yunho lalu berjinjit sambil lebih mempoutkan bibirnya mencoba menggoda Yunho.

"Berhenti menggodaku!" Marah Yunho dan segera pergi meninggalkan si kembar duo Kim di sana.

"Lihat lah Joongie sepertinya Yunnie malu." Ucap Youngwoong sambil terkikik geli dengan tingkah laku Yunho yang pergi begitu saja.

"Oh. Lihat juga wajahnya langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Hahaha.." Tawa Jaejoong meledek Yunho.

Setelah puas menggoda Yunho tadi Jaejoong dan Youngwoong pun mengikuti langkah Yunho yang akan menunjukkan di mana kamar mereka.

"Jja ini kamarmu Jaejoong~ah.. Tadi kau bilang kau ingin cepat istirahat. Baiklah selamat istirahat Jaejoong~ah." Ujar Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong lalu Jaejoong pun segera berjalan ke kamarnya yang barusan di tunjukkan Yunho. Dan baru saja Yunho ingin menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan kecepatan kilat Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho.

"Yunnie.." Panggil Jaejoong masih memegang tangan Yunho. Lalu setelah Yunho berbalik Jaejoong langsung saja meraup bibir kissable Yunho dengan brutal.

"..." Yunho hanya terdiam merasakan bibir Jaejoong untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jaejoong masih melumat bibir Yunho walaupun Yunho tidak membalas lumatan yang di berikan Jaejoong, bukannya Yunho menolak hanya saja lagi-lagi Yunho di buat terkejut karena ke agresifan seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Setelah melepaskan bibir Yunho, Jaejoong pun tersenyum manis lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Yunnie di mana kamarku?" Tanya Youngwoong yang entah dari kapan sudah berdiri di hadapan Yunho.

"Oh? Oh kamarmu.. Kajja.." Sadar Yunho dan langsung mengajak Youngwoong untuk mengikutinya ke kamar yang ada di pojokan, masih di barisan yang sama kamar Jaejoong tadi. "Di sini kamarmu Youngwoong~ah. Selamat istirahat. Jalja." Ujar Yunho terburu-buru dan keluar dari kamar Youngwoong. Tapi baru saja beberapa langkah Yunho berjalan Youngwoong sudah menarik Yunho kesamping lalu mengecup sekilas bibir berbentuk hati Yunho.

"Jalja Yunnie." Ucap Youngwoong sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

"..." Yunho kembali diam terkejut. Tubuhnya benar-benar sulit untuk di gerakkan. Sepertinya Yunho masih mengira ini adalah mimpi. Mimpi di cium dua namja cantik sekaligus. Mimpi buruk kah atau mimpi indah untuk Yunho?

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Selagi tidur tadi Yunho terbangun karena merasakan pahit di tenggorakannya, akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk keluar kamar lalu berjalan menuju dapur mengambil minuman yang bisa menghilangkan rasa pahit di tenggorokannya. Dan belum sampai di dapur, dari kejauhan Yunho melihat ada bayangan seseorang yang sedang berjinjit berusaha mengambil sesuatu dari atas lemari yang ada di counter dapurnya. Yunho mencoba mendekat dan setelah itu Yunho baru menyadari bayangan seseorang itu adalah Youngwoong.

Seketika mata Yunho membulat sempurna melihat penampilan Youngwoong yang membelakanginya. Menurut Yunho, Youngwoong terlihat sexy dengan pakaian seperti itu.

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yunho terbata.

"Oh Yunnie. Kebetulan sekali." Dengan sekali hentak (?) Youngwoong pun berbalik ke arah Yunho. Yunho yang melihat daerah depan Youngwoong pun semakin membulatkan matanya dan ternganga, Youngwoong hanya memakai kemeja putih kebesaran serta dalaman yang menutupi alat vitalnya. Beberapa kancing atasnya terbuka memperlihatkan dengan jelas dada putihnya yang tanpa noda itu.

'Apa kali ini Youngwoong berusaha menggodaku?', batin Yunho.

"A-apanya yang kebetulan? Ya! Kenapa pakaianmu seperti itu?" Bentak Yunho pura-pura marah.

"Wae? Apa ada yang salah dengan pakaianku?" Bukannya menjawab Youngwoong malah balik bertanya dan mendekati Yunho.

"..." Seketika rasa pahit di tenggorokan Yunho sudah terlupakan akan kesexyan lekuk tubuh Youngwoong yang terlihat sangat dekat seperti ini.

"Yunnie bantu aku mengambil panci di atas sana, aku ingin memasak ramen. Aku lapar." Bujuk Youngwoong manja sambil menunjuk sekilas ke arah atas lemari yang berisi panci-panci.

"Nde?" Sadar Yunho.

"Ambilkan panci itu. Aku ingin memasak ramen. Joongie sudah tidur jadi aku tidak bisa memintanya memasakan sesuatu untukku." Kesal Youngwoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Dasar pendek! Biar aku ambilkan.." Akhirnya Yunho berjalan ke depan Youngwoong dan berusaha meraih panci yang ada di lemari atas sana. Tanpa Yunho sadari tubuh Yunho dan Youngwoong saling menempel berbenturan dengan meja dapur. Posisi mereka saat ini sangat menggairahkan, tubuh Yunho yang lebih tinggi dan tegap dari Youngwoong seolah menutupi tubuh kecil (?) Youngwoong yang ada di hadapannya. Jadi tubuh Youngwoong sukses terhimpit tubuh tegap Yunho.

"Yunnie.." Youngwoong mencoba memberitahu Yunho akan posisinya yang terlalu dekat itu.

"..." Setelah mendengar suara panggilan Youngwoong, Yunho pun menoleh ke bawah menatap Youngwoong. Yunho masih setia menatap mata bulat Youngwoong yang seolah-olah menghisapnya. Dan entah setan dari mana Yunho lebih mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir cherry Youngwoong lalu tanpa ragu mulai melumatnya. Perlahan Youngwoong pun mengikuti pergerakan bibir lihai Yunho yang melumatnya. Dengan penuh nafsu Yunho menyesap bibir atas Youngwong bergantian dengan Youngwoong yang menyesap bibir bawah Yunho. Yunho lebih mendominasi lumatannya dan berusaha menerobos celah agar lidahnya bisa masuk ke dalam mulut Youngwoong. Dengan pasrahnya Youngwoong pun sedikit membuka mulutnya merasakan lidah Yunho bermain di dalam sana. Tangan Yunho juga tidak bisa diam dan ikut merasakan kenikmatan bagian lain dari tubuh Youngwoong. Yunho mencoba memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja putih Youngwoong serta menekan kedua tonjolan merah muda milik Youngwoong dengan jari-jarinya. Youngwoong juga mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Yunho, semakin merasakan sensasi ciuman manis yang di berikan Yunho padanya.

.

.

Di salah satu ruangan yang ada di rumah mewah nan megah itu hanya terlihat sesosok namja berambut putih yang sedang duduk santai di atas ranjang king size nya. Namja yang sudah lanjut usia itu sedari tadi belum bisa memejamkan matanya karena memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat senang.

"Semoga saja rencanaku ini berhasil. Dengan begini Yunho akan cepat menikah dan memberikan cicit untukku.. Hahaha.." Tawa puas sang Harabeoji.

TBC or DELETE?

Eotte? Ini ff baru saya di delete aja apa mau di lanjut?

Minta review nyaaa yaaa teman-teman. Kalo review nya memuaskan akan saya lanjut..

Sangkyuuuuu~~^^

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.

Gak berasa ya bentar lagi lebaran. Mohon maap lahir dan batin ya teman-teman..


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : ****Kim Jaejoong & Kim Youngwoong**

**Pairing : Yun****hoJaejoong - YunhoYoungwoong**

**Cast : ****Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, ****Park Yoochun****, Shim Changmin, Kim junsu**

**Rating : ****M [NC17]**

**Genre : Romance, ****humor (?)**

**Author : jejetoiunamae**

**Disclaimer : YunJaeYooSuMin milik Cassiopeia**

**Warning : YAOI, BOYS LOVE, Typo(s) bertebaran, Ejaan tidak sempurna, Alur berantakan.**

Annyeong.. Saya bawa ff baru lagi ni. Silahkan di nikmati jika berkenan hehe

Yang tidak suka atau merasa jijik dengan Yaoi, BL, BOY x BOY lebih baik menjauh. Karena saya cinta damai. Dan tolong jangan copas sembarangan my ff. Terimakasih ^^

Maaf bangettt saya update kelamaan. Udah coba usahain update cepet cuma tetep gak bisa, karena saya masih ketagihan merasakan nikmatnya liburan. Makasih banyak buat reviewnya yaa teman-teman dan saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ff ini..

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Mina. Happy reading :)

~Chapter 2~

**Kim Jaejoong & Kim Youngwoong**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mentari pagi telah menampakkan sinarnya. Pantulan cahaya yang masuk dari cela jendela ruangan itu sama sekali tidak membangunkan namja cantik berambut almond yang sedang terlelap dari mimpi panjangnya. Kim Jaejoong si namja cantik masih damai bersama dengan ranjang empuk, selimut tebal, bantal dan juga guling yang menemaninya kala siang dan malam.

"Eungg.." Lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir merahnya yang merekah.

Jaejoong pun terbangun dan duduk di ranjangnya. Jaejoong mencoba meregangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku akibat kelelahan, sepertinya istirahatnya semalaman masih kurang. Setelah di rasanya roh dalam tubuhnya sudah menyatu, Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke luar dari kamarnya.

Jaejoong terus melangkahkan kakinya ke arah counter dapur untuk mengambil minum. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya harus terhenti karena melihat tulisan berwarna merah yang tertempel di ambang pintu "IAM YUNHO". Beberapa detik memandangi tulisan itu Jaejoong merasa lucu, menurut Jaejoong yang Yunho lakukan itu kekanakan sekali. Malah terlihat seperti kamar anak balita yang masih menyusui (?)

"Apakah ini kamar Yunnie? Aaa.. Bukankah Yunnie harus bekerja. Jam berapa sekarang?" Jaejoong bergumam sendiri lalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya mencari jam dan setelah menemukannya sontak Jaejoong kaget karena jarum jam menunjukan angka 8 am.

Berarti dirinya bangun kesiangan hari ini. Tanpa ragu akhirnya Jaejoong masuk membuka pintu kamar Yunho. Tapi setelah masuk Jaejoong tidak menemukan apapun di dalam sana, sosok tampan yang di carinya tidak ada di sana.

"Yunnie.. Yunnie..." Panggil Jaejoong agak berteriak agar Yunho mendengar suaranya. Tapi sepertinya Yunho tidak mendengarnya.

"Yunnie eodiya? Mungkinkah di kamar mandi?" Dengan cepat Jaejoong pun berjalan mencari di mana kamar mandinya dan setelah menemukannya Jaejoong membuka kamar mandi itu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"KYAAAAA.." Teriakan keras menggema dari dalam kamar mandi itu.

Sontak Jaejoong yang melihat namja berkulit tan di hadapannya sekarang hanya mampu melongo dan sedikit ternganga. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya terpesona akan kesexyan seorang Jung Yunho. Dengan sangat jelas Jaejoong melihatnya, Yunho yang berdiri di dalam kamar mandi itu tanpa busana apapun. Dan kejantanan milik Yunho yang super besar itu telah berhasil menghipnotis Jaejoong.

"A-apa ya-yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yunho terkejut karena kedatangan namja cantik di hadapannya itu. Tangan Yunho sibuk mencari sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya tapi sepertinya Yunho tidak berhasil mendapatkannya.

"Aku kira Yunnie sudah berangkat. Tadi aku sudah mencoba memanggilmu dari luar tapi kau tidak mendengarnya, makanya aku mencarimu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil berkedip-kedip lucu.

"Y-ya! Kim Jaejoong! Tutup pintunya!" Suruh Yunho agak membentak. Terlihat Yunho sedang berusaha menutupi kejantanan besarnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nde?" Tanya Jaejoong berpura-pura tidak mengerti dengan tampang polosnya.

"Aku bilang tutup pintunya!" Bentak Yunho kesal.

"Kau saja yang menutupnya sendiri.." Desis Jaejoong dengan seringaian nakalnya. Mata Jaejoong tidak lepas memperhatikan seluruh daerah tubuh Yunho dan berhenti tepat di kejantanan besar Yunho yang sedang berusaha di tutupi kedua tangan Yunho.

"A-apa yang kau lihat?" Gugup Yunho membelakangi Jaejoong.

"Wahh.. Bokongmu indah Yunnie. Tapi tetap saja lebih indah bokongku!" Ledek Jaejoong dengan senyuman nakalnya.

"Mwo?" Kaget Yunho sambil membalikan tubuhnya kembali ke arah Jaejoong dan tanpa Yunho sadari dirinya lupa menutupi kejantanan besarnya dengan tangannya seperti tadi.

"Ppalli. Bukankah kau harus bekerja. Aku menunggumu di ruang makan kita sarapan bersama. Bye little Yunnie..." Imbuh Jaejoong sambil menatap tajam ke arah kejantanan besar Yunnie nya tidak lupa masih dengan senyuman nakalnya.

.

.

"Gomawo Jaejoong~ah." Ucap Yunho datar sambil menatap Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Ya sekarang mereka sudah pindah tempat di ruang makan.

"Mianhae aku kesiangan jadi hanya bisa menyiapkan roti dan kopi ini saja untukmu."

"Gwaenchana. Seperti ini juga sudah cukup. Lagi pula sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang menyiapkan sarapan untukku." Jelas Yunho tanpa melirik Jaejoong, karena dirinya sedang sibuk mengolesi butter ke roti yang di pegangnnya.

"Berarti Joongie orang pertama yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

Yunho hanya melirik Jaejoong sekilas lalu menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Aku merasa seperti seorang istri yang sedang melayani suaminya." Ungkap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Yunho.

"..." Yunho hanya diam menatap Jaejoong errr aneh.

Dengan masih tersenyum malu-malu Jaejoong memperhatikan sekitarnya. Dan Jaejoong pun baru ingat kurang kembarannya di sini. "Oh kenapa sudah jam segini Woongie belum bangun ya. Aku bangunkan Woongie dulu." Baru saja Jaejoong akan beranjak dari kursinya tapi dengan cepat Yunho mencegahnya.

"Andwae!"

"Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung. Jaejoong pun kembali duduk ke posisi seperti sebelumnya.

"Ah maksudku... Mungkin saja Youngwoong masih ingin lebih lama beristirahat. Sebaiknya nanti saja kau bangunkan setelah aku berangkat." Ujar Yunho beralasan. Dan baru saja Yunho ingin melahap roti yang sudah siap di isinya tadi. Tapi karena melihat sosok cantik di hadapannya kembali berulah Yunho mengurungkannya.

Sepertinya Jaejoong telah salah paham akan maksud perkataan Yunho barusan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong tersenyum sumringah sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Apa karena Yunnie ingin berduan saja dengan Joongie." Ujar Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Pipi halus Jaejoong juga terlihat bersemu merah.

"..." Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kaku.

**YUNHO POV**

Belum sampai satu hari aku bersama dengan duo Kim bersaudara itu tapi rasanya aku sudah ingin mencemplungkan diriku ke dalam segitiga bermuda. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup jika harus lebih lama lagi tinggal bersama Jaejoong dan Youngwoong. Mereka berdua seperti sedang berusaha menyiksaku secara perlahan. Karena diriku yang terbuai akan keelokan tubuh Jaejoong maupun Youngwoong, pertahananku selama ini akan paras namja cantik musnah begitu saja. Ulah Jaejoong dan Youngwoong membuatku terus _bangun_, lama kelamaan kalau seperti ini terus aku bisa terkena penyakit kelebihan hasrat (?)

Aku tidak akan berani membobol salah satu di antara mereka berdua, aku bersumpah hanya akan mau melakukannya dengan istriku kelak. Tapi jika si kembar terus menerus menggodaku bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya?

.

.

Setelah masuk ke dalam ruanganku, aku di kejutkan dengan dua orang namja yang sedang bersantai ria di dalam sana. Sepertinya kedua namja di hadapanku itu tidak menyadari kedatanganku. Aku hanya diam memperhatikan namja berdahi lebar itu sedang duduk di kursi milikku sambil memegang handphonenya sedangkan namja tinggi menjulang itu sedang duduk di mejaku dan bokongnya sukses menimpa dokumen-dokumen yang ada di mejaku. (Jadi posisi duduknya changmin berhadapan sama yoochun, changmin duduk membelakangi pintu nah yoochun agak ketutupan badannya changmin. Kan changmin duduk di meja sedangkan yoochun duduk di kursi lebih tinggi changmin lah, udah changmin tinggi makin tinggi.)

"YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini! Dengan lancangnya kalian masuk dan duduk di dalam ruanganku!" Marahku sambil berjalan menghampiri kedua namja di hadapanku itu. Aku melihat Yoochun dan Changmin langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri mendekatiku.

"Hyung.. Tidak biasanya kau terlambat." Ucap Yoochun tanpa takut-takut. Sepertinya Yoochun tidak ingat atau berpura-pura tidak ingat mengenai kesalahannya yang baru saja di lakukannya.

"Aku kesiangan." Ucapku masih agak marah.

"Hyung—"

"Keluar!" Dengan cepat aku memotong pembicaraan Changmin barusan. Lalu aku pun berjalan menuju kursi milikku dan duduk.

"Mwo?" Ucap Yoochun dan Changmin serempak.

"Aku sibuk! Jika kalian hanya ingin mengajakku bersenang-senang nanti saja kalau sudah waktunya!" Sergahku menjelaskan sambil menyibukkan diri melihat sekilas beberapa dokumen yang ada di mejaku.

"Jadi kau mengusir kami!" Ujar Changmin tidak terima.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku sibuk seharian ini." Imbuhku sambil menoleh ke arah Yoochun dan juga Changmin.

"Bukankah kau selalu sibuk hyung! Sudah seminggu ini kita tidak pernah lagi berkumpul bersama!" Ungkap Yoochun kesal.

"Baiklah baiklah. Tunggu aku nanti di jam makan siang."

"Gundae hyu—" Belum selesai Yoochun berbicara dengan segera aku memutus kalimat Yoochun.

"Keluar.."

Akhirnya Yoochun dan Changmin keluar dengan terpaksa jangan lupakan raut wajah kesal mereka yang terlihat sangat jelas.

Sepeninggalan Yoochun dan Changmin, aku pun langsung membuka jas hitamku lalu menyampirkannya di gantungan yang ada di sebelah kursiku dan duduk lagi memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang sudah menumpuk di mejaku.

**YUNHO POV END**

Namja cantik bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu bermaksud memasak terlebih dahulu sebelum membangunkan kembarannya Kim Youngwoong. Tapi selagi Jaejoong berkutat dengan perkakas dapur dan bahan masakan, Terlihat Youngwoong si namja cantik berambut hitam sebahu itu sedang berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Rupanya kau sudah bangun Woongie." Kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum ke arah kembarannya.

"Joongie. Woongie lapar." Ujar Youngwoong manja sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Joongie baru saja mau memasak. Woongie sarapan roti saja dulu sana. Joongie buatkan susu untuk Woongie ya." Jaejoong pun berjalan mengambil susu yang ada di dalam kulkas lalu mencoba membuatkannya untuk Youngwoong.

Youngwoong pun sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan itu. Youngwoong masih saja memperhatikan sosok indah hyung nya. Jujur saja, Youngwoong sangat mengagumi sosok Jaejoong, jika berandai-andai Youngwoong ingin sekali menjadi seperti Jaejoong yang bisa segalanya dan mendapatkan apapun yang di inginkannya.

"Joongie.."

"Wae?" Ucap Jaejoong tanpa menatap Youngwoong, karena dirinya masih sibuk menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas untuk Youngwoong.

"Ani.." Youngwong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ada yang ingin Youngwoong bicarakan pada Jaejoong tapi Youngwoong tampak ragu untuk membicarakannya.

"Woongie terlihat tidak sehat. Pipi Woongie memerah." Ungkap Jaejoong sambil berjalan menatap Youngwoong. Lalu Jaejoong pun duduk di samping Youngwoong dan meletakkan susunya di dekat Youngwoong duduk.

Youngwoong hanya tersenyum membalas tatapan Jaejoong. "Aku dan Yunnie hampir melakukannya Joongie." Jelas Youngwoong tersenyum malu-malu.

"MWO?" Seketika kedua mata besar indah Jaejoong terlihat semakin besar karena kaget mendegar perkataan Youngwoong.

"..." Youngwoong diam sambil tersenyum menunduk.

"Mworago?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Semalam. Di tempat ini." Kata Youngwoong menjelaskan, Youngwoong pun masih tersenyum malu-malu.

"Daebak!"

"Tapi tetap saja belum masuk Joongie!" Kesal Youngwoong mempoutkan bibir cherrynya.

"Kalau begitu Woongie harus banyak belajar dari Joongie."

"Padahal Woongie senang sekali Yunnie yang lebih dulu menyerang Woongie tapi baru saja kami mau ke tahap yang lebih memuaskan Yunnie malah menyudahinya dan meninggalkan Woongie begitu saja." Sedih Youngwoong masih mempoutkan bibirnya lalu menunduk meratapi nasibnya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Apa sakit?"

"Molla.. Tentu saja sakit sekali Joongie. Akhirnya Woongie harus melakukannya sendiri di pagi buta." Jelas Youngwoong kesal.

"Tenang saja! Joongie hyung akan membalasnya untukmu!" Tegas Jaejoong dengan seringaian nakalnya.

.

.

Ketiga namja tampan berparas seme itu sedang duduk berkumpul bersama di salah satu restaurant yang ada di dekat bangunan tinggi milik Jung's Group tepatnya milik Jung Yunho. Mereka bertiga terus bercengkrama dan tertawa lepas satu sama lain. Kelihatan seperti sedang megadakan reunia kecil-kecilan saja.

"Hyung malam ini kita keluar ke zion club ya." Ajak namja berdahi lebar bernama Park Yoochun.

"Hah? Malam ini?" Tanya Yunho sambil menoleh ke arah Yoochun.

"Ne." Jawab Yoochun setelah menyesap minumannya.

"Aku tidak janji." Ucap Yunho.

"Waeee?" Giliran si tukang makan bernama Shim Changmin yang membuka suaranya.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus cerita pada kalian."

"Cerita apa hyung?" Tanya Yoochun bingung.

"Karena sementara ini aku tidak tinggal sendiri jadi aku tidak bisa seenaknya keluar begitu saja. Ada dua orang tamu yang tinggal di apartemenku." Ungkap Yunho menjelaskan.

"Ada dua yeoja yang sedang tinggal bersamamu hyung?"

"Ya! Jidat! Aku tidak bilang yeoja!" Marah Yunho agak membentak Yoochun.

"Kalau begitu aku maen ke apartemenmu ya hyung. Barang kali dua yeoja itu akan memasakkan sesuatu yang lezat untukku." Ujar Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"YA! SHIM CHANGMIN!" Bentak Yunho sambil menatap tajam Changmin. Karena bentakan Yunho pada Changmin tadi hampir seluruh pengunjung di restaurant itu memperhatikan mereka bertiga.

"..." Changmin diam dan malah melanjutkan makannya. Kebetulan ada beberapa makanan yang masih tersisa di meja yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Di pikiran kalian itu selalu sama saja! Aishhh! Yeoja dan makanan!" Kesal Yunho sambil menatap bergantian kedua namja yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"..." Sedangkan Yoochun hanya diam menunduk. Karena takut kalau Yunho sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya bak musang itu.

"Jika Harabeoji sampai tahu aku keluar bersenang-senang tanpa mengajak si kembar itu habis lah sudah aku." Imbuh Yunho menambahkan.

"Kembar?" Tanya Yoochun dan Changmin bersamaan.

"Ne. Mereka berdua kembar."

"Hyung. Kalau bukan yeoja, berarti mereka.. N-namja?" Ucap Yoochun agak ragu.

"Ne!"

"Tsk. Untuk apa juga kau terlalu mempedulikannya hyung. Tinggalkan saja." Sanggah Changmin kesal.

"Mereka berdua bukan namja biasa! Kalau kalian sudah bertemu dengan mereka nanti aku jamin kalian pasti akan langsung _bangun_ sepertiku!"

Sontak Yoochun dan Changmin berpandangan satu sama lain mencerna perkataan hyung nya barusan.

"Si kembar itu sangat cantik. Walaupun mereka berdua namja tapi wajah, sikap dan perilaku bertolak belakang sekali. Aku rasa mereka berdua lebih pantas menjadi yeoja dan aku juga tidak akan segan-segan untuk langsung mencicipinya." Ungkap Yunho terbuka (?) lalu mebuang muka ke arah lain.

"Kau terpesona akan kecantikan mereka berdua hyung?" Tanya Yoochun sambil tersenyum puas.

"..." Yunho tidak menjawabnya melainkan masih setia menoleh ke arah lain.

"Itu tandanya hyung sudah mulai tertarik akan sosok namja!" Jelas Yoochun memojokkan.

"Ya! Yunho hyung jangan tertarik padaku ya! Aku masih setia pada pacar abadiku (read : makanan)." Ucap Changmin sambil menatap dingin Yunho.

"Aku tidak akan tertarik padamu food monster! Aku juga masih normal! Aku masih ingin merasakan tubuh yeoja!" Marah Yunho tidak terima.

"Sudah lah hyung jangan terlalu munafik.." Sergah Yoochun menggoda Yunho.

"Mwo? Munafik?"

"Aa.. Hyung.. Kau kan juga bisa mengajak mereka berdua. Datang lah nanti malam, kami menunggumu hyung. Changmin~ah kajja.."

"Y-ya! Kalian! Aishhh jinjja.." Kesal Yunho agak berteriak. Dan pada akhirnya Yunho sukses di tinggal sendirian begitu saja oleh kedua sahabatnya –Yoochun Changmin–.

.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 am. Karena tidak ada lagi yang harus di kerjakan kedua namja cantik kembar itu, akhirnya mereka berdua hanya tidur-tiduran di atas karpet berbulu yang ada di ruang tv.

"Ah.. Aku bosan.." Desis Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherrynya sambil mengganti posisi tidurnya menjadi tengkurap.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar saja Joongie.."

"Tapi kan kita tidak tahu jalan. Bagaimana kalau kita tersesat. Hah.." Sergah Jaejoong menghela nafas panjangnya.

"Naek taxi kan bisa. Kalau kita tersesat telefon saja Yunnie." Jelas Youngwoong sambil tersenyum mencoba membujuk kembarannya.

"Yunnie?" Seketika raut wajah Jaejoong berubah ceria mendengar kembarannya melafalkan nama namja tampan yang mengumbar tubuh polosnya tadi pagi.

"Ne."

"Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan rasa bosanku." Ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum nakal ke arah figura foto Yunho yang ada di dekat rak buku di depan Jaejoong.

"Nde?" Youngwoong hanya memperlihatkan tampang bingungnya. Tampaknya Youngwoong tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud Jaejoong barusan.

**YUNHO POV**

Selagi aku masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, beberapa menit yang lalu aku mendapat telefon dari Youngwoong kalau Jaejoong sakit. Buru-buru aku bergegas pulang dan sekarang aku sudah di jalan mengendarai mobilku. Jujur saja aku sedikit mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong, entah kenapa setelah mendengar kabar kalau Jaejoong sakit hatiku terasa tidak tenang. Aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong. 'Bukankah tadi pagi Jaejoong masih terlihat baik-baik saja.' batinku.

Memakan waktu setengah jam lamanya sampai di apartemenku. Kedatanganku di sambut hangat Youngwoong yang membukakan pintu untukku. Awalnya aku merasa canggung, aku masih mengingatnya, kejadian kemarin malam. Tapi karena Youngwoong menyadarkanku akan Jaejoong dengan segera aku berjalan menuju kamar Jaejoong.

**YUNHO POV END**

Seorang namja cantik terlihat sedang sibuk mengganti kaos biru muda yang di kenakannya dengan kemeja pink yang baru saja di ambilnya dari lemari pakaian besar yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah di rasanya rencana pertama telah berhasil di lakukannya, sekarang tinggal melakukan rencana selanjutnya. Dan mengganti pakaiannya ini juga masuk ke dalam rencana seorang Kim Jaejoong.

**JAEJOONG POV**

"Jaejoong~ah.." Aku melihat Yunho sedang mencoba menutup pintu kamarku lalu berjalan mendekatiku. Setelah mengganti pakaian tadi buru-buru aku berbaring di atas ranjangku dan berpura-pura seolah aku memang sakit.

"..." Aku hanya menatap Yunho yang dengan beraninya langsung menggenggam erat tanganku. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaanku, Yunho menyentuhku sebelum aku menggodanya.

"Jaejoong~ah gwaenchana?" Aku melihat sorot mata Yunho yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sorot matanya memperlihatkan kepanikan dan kekhawatiran. Aku senang melihat Yunho yang sedang menatapku sedih seperti ini.

"Yun-Yunnie.."

"Manhi appo?" Yunho masih tetap menatapku. Tatapan bak musangnya sukses membiusku untuk segera melakukan rencana selanjutnya.

"N-ne.. Pe-perutku k-keram.." Ucapku berpura-pura menahan rasa sakit sambil meremas kuat perutku.

"Kita ke rumah sakit saja ya."

"A-ani.. Ani Yu-Yunnie.." Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku berusaha menolaknya masih dengan tangan yang terus meremas perutku.

"Kau bilang perutmu keram. Kita ke rumah sakit memeriksanya."

"A-ani. Cu-cukup pegang perutku saja Yunnie." Aku membalas genggaman tangan Yunho sama eratnya. Aku sedang mencoba membujuknya dengan usulku. Sepertinya rencanaku ini akan berhasil lagi.

"Nde?" Seketika raut wajah Yunho berubah takut-takut mendengar perkataanku tadi. Aku juga merasakan tangan Yunho yang sedang menggenggam tanganku melemas dengan sendirinya.

"Pe-pegang perutku Yunnie. B-beginii.." Aku mencoba menarik tangannya ke arah perutku dan menyuruhnya untuk mengelus perutku.

"Jae—"

"AAHHH..." Aku tahu Yunho akan menolak usulku maka dari itu dengan cepat aku pun berpura-pura berteriak kesakitan agar Yunho lebih percaya bahwa aku memang sakit.

"Seperti ini?" Tanya Yunho sambil menyentuh perutku dan mengelusnya lembut. Walaupun aku masih mengenakan kemejaku ini tapi aku bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan Yunho yang menyentuh perutku.

"N-ne.."

"Kau yakin hanya dengan aku memegang perutmu sakitnya akan hilang." Sepertinya Yunho agak ragu dengan usulku atau Yunho hanya takut akan tergoda oleh tubuhku. Aku sangat senang kalau sudah melihat Yunho masuk perangkapku seperti ini, ternyata mudah sekali menggoda namja tampan di hadapanku ini.

Aku hanya mampu menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban untuk meyakinkan Yunho.

"..." Yunho hanya diam dan masih memegang serta mengelus perutku.

"AHH.. Bu-buka saja kemejaku Yunnie." Teriakku lalu tanpa sadar meremas tangan Yunho yang ada di atas perutku. Aku harus berusaha membuat aktingku lebih meyakinkan dari sebelumnya.

"Ndeee?" Kaget Yunho membulatkan mata kecilnya (?) lalu menatapku bingung.

"Ku-kulit ta-tanganmu harus menyentuh kulit perutku.."

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh Youngwoong saja yang melakukannya eoh!" Ucap Yunho agak membentakku. Tiba-tiba saja sikap Yunho berubah tidak selembut seperti sebelumnya. Apa Yunho akan marah padaku! Apa Yunho akan meninggalkanku seperti cerita Youngwoong tadi! Tidak akan! Tidak akan aku biarkan Yunnie pergi!

"K-kau jahat Yunnie! Ta-tadi.. Aku sudah menyuruh Woongie tapi perutku masih saja sakit. Kalau Yunnie yang memegangnya sakitnya agak berkurang." Jelasku berbohong. Dan tanganku mulai sibuk sendiri membuka kancing kemeja pink yang aku pakai ini.

"..." Lagi-lagi aku berhasil mengelabui Yunho. Selagi aku membuka kancing kemejaku Yunho ikut membantu membukakannya. Akhirnya kancing kemejaku sukses terbuka semua, terpampang lah sudah tubuh putihku yang di penuhi berbagai macam tatto. Aku yakin hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit saja Yunho akan tergoda oleh indahnya tubuhku.

"Y-ya seperti itu Yunnie.." Aku menatap Yunho yang dengan telaten mengelus lembut perutku. Aku melihatnya, mata musang Yunho memperhatikan tubuhku tanpa berkedip, Yunho juga mencoba menelan salivanya agak kesusahan.

"A-apa kau hobby mengoleksi tatto?" Tanya Yunho terbata. Sepertinya Yunho sedang mengalihkan rasa takutnya akan tubuhku.

"Turunkan lagi tanganmu!" Perintahku sambil memegang tangan Yunho lalu mengarahkannya lebih ke bawah lagi agar menyentuh kejantananku yang sudah agak mengeras sedari tadi Yunho mulai menyentuhku.

"Mwo!" Bentak Yunho mencoba menarik tangannya dari perutku tapi dengan cepat tanganku menahannya agar tangan Yunho masih dengan posisi sebelumnya. Aku sedang berusaha lebih menggoda Yunho.

"Turunkan.."

"..." Yunho hanya diam tanpa mau menggerakan tangannya.

"AAAHH.. Yunnie..." Rengekku kembali berpura-pura kesakitan.

Dengan cepat Yunho menggerakan tangannya lebih ke bawah lagi sesuai perintahku tadi. Yunho agak memasukan tangannya ke dalam celanaku dan tangan Yunho pun hampir menyentuh kejantananku.

"Buka saja kancing celanaku jika menyulitkanmu Yunnie."

"..." Aku melihat Yunho kembali menelan salivanya. Dengan perlahan aku merasakan tangan Yunho sedang berusaha membuka kancing celanaku agak gemetaran.

"Yunnieee.." Dalam hati aku tersenyum puas. Dengan sangat jelas aku melihat Yunho _bangun_. Sedari tadi aku menunggunya akhirnya kejantanan Yunho bangun juga. Aku yakin kejantanan Yunho sudah mengeras dan tegang di dalam sana karena dari luar saja sudah kelihatan celana Yunho begitu ketat dan sempit.

"M-mwo?" Tanya Yunho menoleh cepat ke arahku. Peluh sudah banyak keluar membasahi pelipis sampai lehernya.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan Yunnie?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum nakal dan merubah posisiku menjadi duduk di sampingnya.

"K-ka-kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Sedikit.. Berkat tangan hangatmu perutku sudah tidak begitu sakit seperti sebelumnya."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku keluar."

"Yunnie.." Baru saja Yunho akan beranjak dari ranjangku tapi aku lebih dulu menahan lengan kokohnya.

"..." Yunho diam tanpa mau menoleh menatapku. Aku hanya memperhatikan punggung Yunho yang menyamping.

"Yunnmphhhhhh... Mmphhhh... Nghhh... Mmmpckckck..." Dengan sigapnya Yunho langsung meraup bibirku penuh nafsu. Yunho menciumku sambil perlahan membaringkan tubuhku ke ranjang. Yunho terus melumat kasar bibirku seperti ingin menghabisi bibirku tanpa sisa. Mungkin karena tubuh Yunho yang sedang bereaksi ciuman ini terasa sangat liar. Yunho meyesap bibir bawahku dan aku pun membalas menyesap bibir atas Yunho. Yunho sedang mencoba memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Aku sengaja menggoda Yunho untuk tidak membuka mulutku agar lidahnya tidak masuk begitu saja dengan cepat. Tapi Yunho malah menggit bibir bawahku. Dan lidah Yunho sukses masuk dan bermain di dalam mulutku. Aku menyambutnya dengan mengadu lidahku dengan lidah Yunho.

Tangan nakal Yunho mulai menyentuh mencari kedua nippleku dan setelah mendapatkannya Yunho memelintir dan memilin nippleku dengan brutalnya. Lalu dengan cepat bibir Yunho sudah berpindah menghisap nipple kiriku. Tangan kanan Yunho bergerak lebih ke bawah menekan paha dalamku dan berhenti di tengah selangkanganku.

"Entah sudah keberapa kalinya kau menggodaku Joongie! Sekarang kau puaskan aku!" Kata Yunho penuh penekanan. Tatapan Yunho terlihat begitu bernafsu sekali.

Yunho mengelus kejantananku dari luar celanaku yang agak terbuka dan menggigit kuping kananku. Aku tidak tahan dengan sentuhan Yunho yang menurutku sudah sangat berlebihan. Apa lagi Yunho melakukannya di titik sensitifku. Ini tidak termasuk dari rencanaku. Aku harus segera menyudahinya. Tapi baru saja aku mau menahan tangan kanannya yang sedang bermain di kejantananku dengan cepat Yunho mengunci pergerakanku, Yunho menarik dan memegangi kedua tanganku ke atas kepalaku.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba kabur Joongie. Kau yang mulai menggodaku, jadi kau juga yang harus menyelesaikannya."

"Kau mau aku memuaskanmu Yunnie. Baiklah." Kataku menyeringai.

Dengan segera aku merubah posisi Yunho menjadi berbaring di ranjang sepertiku tadi. Sekarang aku yang ada di atas Yunho. Aku mencium sekilas bibir kissable Yunho lalu bergerak agak ke bawah mulai membuka kancing celana Yunho lalu melepaskan celana Yunho begitu saja dan hanya menyisakan underware yang menutupi alat vital Yunho. Sekilas aku melihat Yunho yang sedang menutup matanya menikmati apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya sambil terus mengatur nafasnya. Karena sedekat ini dengan sangat jelas aku melihat kejantanan Yunho yang semakin membesar, aku pun mencoba menyentuhnya. Betapa kagetnya diriku, kejantanan Yunho begitu tegang dan keras bagai kayu. Aku berusaha kembali menggoda Yunho dengan mengelus serta mencium kejantanan Yunho dari luar underwarenya.

"Aaahh.. Hhh... Aaahhhh..." Desah Yunho tertahan.

Sepertinya ini saatnya, dengan perlahan aku membuka underware Yunho dan memegang kejantanan super besar Yunho lalu aku pun segera mendekatkan mulutku untuk merasakan cita rasa dari kejantanan super besar Yunho.

Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat

Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat

Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat

Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat ooh

Baru saja aku akan melahap kejantanan super besar Yunho tapi dering hanphone yang terdengar sangat nyaring itu telah merusak suasana panas yang aku lakukan bersama dengan Yunho.

"Geuman.." Yunho pun tiba-tiba terbangun karena dering hanphone itu, sepertinya suara itu berasal dari handphone Yunho. Akhirnya Yunho beranjak dari ranjangku lalu berjalan mendekati celananya berusaha mengambil handphonenya. Jangan lupakan bagian bawah Yunho yang tidak tertutup apapun.

'Shit! Sepertinya rencanaku akan gagal! Aku bersumpah akan memukul orang yang dengan beraninya menggangguku dan Yunho!'

T B C

Eotte?

Maap kurang hot. Haha

Maap kalau ada kesalahan karena tanpa saya edit lagi langsung di publish..

Makasih banyak reviewnya yaa. Maap banget belum bisa balesin reviewnya, next chap di usahakan. Makasih makasih. Hontouni Arigatou minna ^^

**Kira-kira siapa noh yang nelefon babe?**

**Apa rencana mommy akan gagal? Atau bakal ngelanjutin ke nc?**

**Next chap siapa yang akan di pilih babe, Jaejoong apa Youngwoong?**

**Siapa yang bakal Harabeoji jodohin buat Yunho?**

**Siapa yang di bobol babe duluan?**

**Siapa yang hamil duluan?**

**Apa akan terjadi 3some?**

**Tunggu di next chap aja yaa. Buahahahaha**

**Tinggalkan jejak kalian ya. Di tunggu review nya.. Sangkyuuuuuuuuu ^^**


End file.
